


Our Love Tale

by Hanbinwifey



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanbinwifey/pseuds/Hanbinwifey
Summary: “We promised to be together forever.”“But forever doesn’t exist.”





	Our Love Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Althea, I made this for you. Though this sucks, please bear with it

Seoul, 15 November 2018

Jinhwan had been nothing but a walking skeleton. A soulless shell that wandering off to places. He bumped into people, getting cursed, drawing the attention he didn’t ask for. Some muttering words that he was crazy, some eschewing him like he was some kind of plaque. Sometimes he fell to the road, stoned for seconds before sluggishly detached his ass and move along, ignoring the look he obtained from his surrounding. His legs continually bringing him to nowhere in particular, until he drained all of his energy, sitting in the edge of an alley.

He was such a mess. The dust stained on his black suit adding ugly color to the perfect velvet clothes. The flower in his hand had long crumpled, dying in his grip. Tears sprang to the edge of his eyes for the nth time he couldn’t recall.

As he rested his back to the cold wall behind, he sniffed when the afternoon breeze gently touched his face. Jinhwan closed his eyes, sensing it kissed his skin as if it told him things would be alright at the end of the day. Feeling the ambiance of the street, he enjoyed the sounds of rustling trees and the aroma of autumn. He let his brain stayed still before slowly gave in to nature. Would it be his last time crying? He couldn’t bring himself to vow.

\---

“Babe, you sure this was the right one? I look less attractive.”

“Oh no I mean I am always attractive but this suit reducing my handsomeness by 0,5%”

“Or by 0,005%”

“Or by 0,0005%”

“Or-”

“Oh Junhoe, shut up!” Jinhwan yelled at his man who was busy posing in front of a big mirror, causing him to immediately stop talking.

“Ugh, scary Mr.Koo,” Junhoe commented as he made faces to annoy the older further. Jinhwan rolled up his eyes upon the childish act of a 25-year-old man standing 3 feet away from him. Junhoe laughed as he knew Jinhwan tried to hide his excitement. Oh, everybody knew Jinhwan loved being called as Mr.Koo more than anything.

“I’m still Mr. Kim right now you dumbass.” Red crept onto his face, splattered all over his cheeks. His hand got a little shaky when it applied makeup on his eyelids. The comment sure affected him in a way he wouldn’t admit. Come on Kim Jinhwan, it wasn’t like you heard it for the first time.

Junhoe took the last look of himself. The white shirt he wore enveloped his athletic figure beautifully, a little tight in the upper part but not to the extent of discomfort. A little white rose on the pocket of his chest added perfection to his look. He wanted to wear the black velvet suit though, but Jinhwan insisted he would be the one wearing black. He scoffed at the thought before tearing his eyes and staring at his man. His eyes were attentively following the movement of the latter who sat before a mirror himself.

A thought appeared on Junhoe’s big head, and so he walked closer to Jinhwan. The smile he put on his face was getting bigger and bigger through every step he took toward the older. Unhurriedly, he rested his hands on his fiancee’s shoulder, then lowering himself until the height of their heads matched. Their gazes met in the mirror. Junhoe’s gaze full of mischievous intention while Jinhwan’s filled with confusion. But when he curled a stupid smile, the heart beneath Jinhwan’s torso stopped beating momentarily, lungs being sucked into a vortex

“I can’t wait to change it to Koo Jinhwan.” Junhoe chuckled deeply when he delivered his words, led to a change of color of the latter’s ear. It visibly reddened.

“Aw, shut up, you’re getting annoying.” Jinhwan shut his eyes tight, suppressed the need to scream. To squeal. To hollering his heart out.

“Can’t wait to kiss you in front of everyone, claiming you’re mine and only mine,” Junhoe spoke low in his ear, and Jinhwan shivered underneath.

“I said shut up.” His hand had stopped moving, unable to brush the eyeshadow to his eyelids.

“Can’t wait to legally make out with you.” Junhoe kissed the tip of his right ear, hands squeezed his shoulder in a slow motion, somewhat indicating a sensual gesture.

“Junhoe I swear..” Shaky voice Jinhwan let out from his mouth was a vague sign of rejection. Jinhwan was damn nervous about their most important event and Junhoe talked about sex in such time? What a considered future husband.

Junhoe smirked. “Can’t wait to give you the best night ever.” Jinhwan lost it when Junhoe nibbled his earlobe, a small moan escaped past his lips, and that was where Junhoe won the unspoken battle once again. Seeing no sign of resistance, his hand held Jinhwan’s neck and head moved to smash his lips against the latter’s.

Jinhwan gasped when the kiss turned rough and wet. The skilled Junhoe moving his lips in an intoxicating way, almost made Jinhwan forget that they were supposed to leave in one hour to attend their marriage. His brain cut a circuit as arousal slowly taking control. The next second he knew, his mind was filled by Junhoe’s lips, Junhoe’s kiss, and Junhoe’s taste.

“You brush your teeth today, huh?” Amid their kisses, Jinhwan still found a chance to mock his man, might subconsciously say so though as it had always been his habit. Junhoe only grinned over the reproach. “Couldn’t risk it.”

His hand traveled down Jinhwan’s chest annoyingly slow. He was certainly enjoying the whimper he elicited from Jinhwan, satisfied when he caught frustration hinted between the moans. But of fucking course, Junhoe would act dumb and kept on teasing him.

“If you’re about to do it, better do it fast, we’re running out of time.”

“Do what?” Jinhwan wanted to slap Junhoe so hard when the man stopped touching him and pulling away from their kiss, even had the audacity to give him a confused look, like he didn’t understand what Jinhwan was saying.

Usually, Jinhwan would be ashamed, would pinch Junhoe’s cheek to stop him from playing around, but he worried about the time, so maybe today, only today, he willed to follow whatever the game the guy was playing.

“Do me. Fuck me or suck me, you choose.” Jinhwan couldn’t believe he said that, couldn’t believe he even made it sound like a pledge.

Junhoe turned Jinhwan’s chair until they faced each other. One brow quirked amusingly, the edge of his lip raised. His hands locked Jinhwan by putting it on the chair’s holder. Then he leaned down, eyes unleashed the flame of lust, and Jinhwan shuddered when he noticed it. “Save the fuck you later, I want to suck you now.”

He quickly kneeled at his feet, making Jinhwan anticipated his next move. Jinhwan wondered why he felt nervous as if this was the first time Junhoe touched him. Out of nowhere their first making out experience flashing before Jinhwan’s mind, when Junhoe clumsily tried to open Jinhwan’s pants. He chuckled at the difference seeing Junhoe tugged his pants down without any hint of sheepishness.

Jinhwan’s breath caught in his throat when he tried to look at Junhoe’s eyes. It was dark and captivating. He didn’t realize he licked his lips while he watched his man guy unzipped his pants, leaving only his boxer covered his dick.

“Don’t get it dirty, it’s expensive,” Jinhwan warned him and Junhoe did as he told, completely took the pants and putting it on the table full of the makeup kit.

Junhoe then opened his mouth lewdly and dampens the boxers, making Jinhwan mentally noted he would change his underwear after this. Junhoe sucked the length throughout the layer of cloth. He made it too slow and Jinhwan got impatient.

“Please...” Jinhwan pledged when his dick didn’t quite get the treatment he wanted to, hands were gripping tight to the arm of his Aeron chair.

Junhoe eyed the clock on his hand, 40 minutes left to their important event, preventing him to play any longer. Hand worked on Jinhwan’s boxer, fully exposed the needy cock beneath.

Jinhwan bit his lip when he felt Junhoe take his length into his mouth. He hummed in his throat, sending vibrations toward the dick, causing Jinhwan turned into a moaning mess. He bobbed his head up and down, flicking his tongue around the veiny meat and Jinhwan felt his sanity left his mind

Jinhwan bucked up his hips abruptly, and Junhoe choked, but second later adjusted to it, able to fight back his gag reflex. When Jinhwan’s finger moved to touch his hair, he opened his eyes and sent out a warned look, as if he told him “Hey, I did my hair.” and Jinhwan frustratingly pulled his hand back.

“Fuck, fuck, ahh Jun-“ Jinhwan’s breathe got shorter, high pitched when the latter’s movement went faster, cheek hollowed out as he sucked him real good.

Junhoe was really driving him crazy. The blood rushed down from his chest to his stomach, gathering on his dick as the last stop. Jinhwan began to pant, moaning loud knowing no one aside of Junhoe would hear him. In the room occupied by only these two bodies, his voice and the obscene sounds of his dick getting bobbed filled the space.

“Ah, I'm gonna come.” Jinhwan stomped away, causing the chair moved back, begrudgingly pulled his length out of Junhoe’s mouth. Junhoe suddenly felt empty, but he didn’t protest.

Jinhwan released it to the floor as though he wanted to shoot it in Junhoe’s face. There was no way he would come on him without staining his shirt. His breath was shuddery as he milked himself out. When he looked back at Junhoe, the younger curled a winning grin.

“Damn pervert.” Jinhwan cussed as he plopped into his chair back.

“Your pervert.” Junhoe corrected him, and Jinhwan smiled.

“My pervert.”

Junhoe cleaned his mouth and Jinhwan changed his underwear after. Junhoe refused Jinhwan to give him a handjob when he offered him one, saying he would save it all for tonight. Jinhwan could only snicker upon hearing it. Their short hot makeout session ended up with a chaste, long kiss. The kiss purified any thought in Jinhwan’s mind, calming him down.

“Hey, hug me.” Just when Jinhwan was about to open the door to leave, Junhoe suddenly prompted. The shorter guy turned his head and quirked his brow. “What now?”

“Hug me, hug me, hug me.” Junhoe stomped his legs and spread his arms. Jinhwan nonchalantly staring at his childishness. They were about to get married yet Jinhwan still couldn’t fathom the absurdity of his man. He sighed in defeat. “Come here, you big baby.”

Junhoe wore the biggest smile that day, hugged him so tight as if he was afraid to let Jinhwan go. Jinhwan regretted he didn’t hug him back as tight as Junhoe did that time.

\---  
It was supposed to be the day of their marriage. Supposed to be the day Jinhwan changed his last name as a Koo. Supposed to be the best day full of joy and laughter.

But instead, it turned into the day of mourning and sadness. The day where Jinhwan lost his man along with his soul. The day where a car Junhoe drove after picked up a special bouquet of flower for Jinhwan escorted him to a big accident.

The memory of Junhoe called him amidst his last moment of life, struggling to speak with a heavy panting would forever haunt Jinhwan’s mind, stamped, engraved.

“ _I- I love you, Jinhwan. I’m- I’m sorry I left you *cough* alone. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise to be with you forever. Take care, My Koo Jinhwan_.”  
-Seoul, 15 September 2018.

And though he wasn’t with him when the horrible tragedy happened, he knew Junhoe was smiling when he talked, and that shattered his heart to million pieces.

It had been weeks since the accident that killed his man passed, and Jinhwan still held the bouquet Junhoe failed to deliver.

It had been weeks since he stopped condemning the ill fate, and Jinhwan still wandering to places he used to visit with Junhoe.

It had been weeks since Koo Junhoe’s last voice echoing inside his head, and the lonely Koo Jinhwan still wearing his marriage suit, waiting for his groom that would never come.

The people in town talked a lot about a man in his marriage suit. They said he held a crumpled bouquet. They said he walked from place to place with an empty expression on his face. They said he was insane. They knew so much about how he looked like, but did they know about his love tale? They didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank dee and claire, they encouraged me to post this even though I'm not sure it's a good story.


End file.
